sitemodelandmyspaceroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of Roleplay
Roleplaying has many types of activities, though they branch out from a main two. Battle and Storyline. Depending on what kind of roleplay you are having, this could have various rules and procedures. These can be had had in various of places on a website, from messages, groups, blogs, and forums, comments, IM, IM conferances, and Chatzy . Storyline Roleplay This is the most common form of roleplay (if you consider the fact that its what many newer or less skilled roleplayers mainly do.) As one could imagine, what the storyline is could vary from person to person. Its using your imagination so the possibilities are endless! Though these type of roleplays usually does not have any competitive fighting. There are several types of storyline roleplaying. One on One Most commonly done via messages and comments, though can be in groups, blogs, IM, and forums as well. These are roleplays that consist of two people. The storyline can vary from person to person and usually has a lot of NPC depending on the contents of the roleplay. 'Multiple Person' These are roleplays that mainly happen in Groups, Blogs, and Forums. On some occasions, Chatzy and IM conferences. These are roleplays that simply consist of more than two people. There are many common types of roleplay that are done, but its all only limited by your imagination. Common Types of Storylines for Multi-Person 'Adventure or Quest' These can be various adventures and quests where a party goes after a common goal! What that is, once again, is limited by your imagination. 'Weddings' These are roleplays where two roleplayers get married. These usually have family and friends gather from both of the roleplayers. Other than that, you do whatever wedding ritual you and your partner desire. Ballroom Dances and Partys ''' These are social gatherings where people just simply have fun. Usually organized with some type of theme or dress code but it truly does vary person to person and organization to organization. Some of these themes can include, for seasons, a holiday, birthdays, and just for the hell of it! '''Reunions These are roleplays where a family, clan, organization, or just a group of friends get together for varies of reasons and goals. Rituals Ritual roleplays are special roleplays where a apprentice or new comer must preform a task or go through some type of ordeal to join the ranks of a group, clan, or family. One of the more well known groups for having a ritual is the Avalon Family. 'Battle Based Roleplay' These are the second most common roleplay to be had by 'serious' roleplayers. This is where two or more people fight for various reasons and has many branching paths. Though for any serious roleplayer, there are many rules that must be followed or there will be a risk disqualification. These have become quite competitive over the years. To the point where some people may even question if it is fun. Though it still remains a stable for almost all Multi-Para Roleplayers. 'One on One Fight' These are the most common battles in roleplaying. These are roleplays where two people fight each other for various of reasons. Just like all forms of battle, the types branch out. 'Normal Fight' These are battles where two people battle. Whether it results in death or not varies on the events of the battle itself and the roleplayer(s) actions. Sparing Match'These matches are usually non-serious battles. Mostly for training or shaking the rust off after hiatus's. These battles are non-death in almost all cases. 'Death Match These are fights where the fighters must fight to the death. Whether there characters stay dead, or if their account must be deleted is up to what the roleplayers agree with. Death has become less serious since the passing of the Gold and Elite days of roleplay and people tend to ignore it, or are brought back to life with healing. 'Tag Team Matches' These are fights where two people must fight against two other people. There are various reasons for this to happen, but it is most commonly seen in tournaments. Whether it be to the death or not varies. As well as if victory is determined by the first person killed or if both team members are. These can be fun roleplays where you get a chance to practice teamwork. A very important thing to have during times of war. 'Handicap Matches' These are fights where one or more people must face a team of people at a greater number than them. This is most commonly done with only one person or a tag team attacking a group or organization. Famous roleplayers that partake in such matches are Monster and Morris Mishima. 'Free For Alls/Orgy Battles' These are battle royals that is every man for themselves. The last fighter standing is the winner! These often cause chaos when it comes to maintaining activity and posting order and very few are successful this day and age. 'War' The most infamous form of roleplaying. These are large scale battles between two or more groups and organization. In most cases, the goal is to destroy the opposition, or make them submit. Though there are wars where only one or a select people are the targets, and other reasons such as theft. The reason these are so infamous though is due to the OOC topic. In a lot of wars, especially during the Age of the Elite, end with bickering and complaining. Sometimes even resulting in the spamming of a group. A lot of places have strived to try to not do this as bad, but there are still quite a few groups that are known for OOC drama. If done right though, wars can be a fun way to get your group up an active. 'Sides of The War' Wars are often organized into two basic parties. Attackers who are the invaders of the group, and defenders who are the warriors helping to defend. There are also cases where a neutral person may enter a war on neither side. 'Orgy Topics' This is one of the most common ways wars are held. This are free for all battles where one side faces the other in an epic battle. Those who like this type of war do so for the fact it can be realistic to how war actually works. Those who do not, hate it usually due to its disorganization if not ran correctly. 'Multiple Topic Wars' These are wars where more than one attack or defense topics are posted. These wars usually vary on what type of roleplay battle is had. There are some that are one on one matches. There are some where it is a team battle. In most cases though, it is more then one free for all/Orgy topic. In some cases, you may even get handicap topics. 'Small Group Invasions' These are wars fought where a small band of people go to attack a much larger group or organization. In some cases, these fighters are elite and hard to take down for most roleplayers. Though as one could imagine, this has not always been the case and small groups have been crushed. 'One-Man Attack' These are wars where only one man attacks an entire group. Only the most elite, or the most foolish dare to attempt such a feat. A famous roleplayer for doing these type of are Monster Hasashi in his prime.(Please name others xD) 'Tournaments' These are special fighting competitions held either for fun or for rank. These are usually heavily judged events where ALL roleplay rules apply. How the tournament works depends on the administrator of the tournament. As of late, it seems that the majority of tournaments have matches that end by default, there time running out. Thus are plauged with inactivity. Sometimes tournaments are held to the death, sometimes not. Usually there is a time limit to each match or round. 'Single Elimination' The most commonly held tournament. These are competitions where if you lose once, you are out of the entire tournament. 'Non-Elimination Tournament' An uncommon forum of tournament. This is a tournament where your opponent changes each round but you continue whether you win or lose. The person with the most wins is victorious, or the top people face off in play-off matches. 'Tag Team Tournaments' Tournaments that consist of team battles (usually two). The wiiner is the last team standing, or the one that gets the most win. Just like a normal tournament. 'Special Tournaments' These are tournaments with specific rules. Whether it be a death tournament, a realistic melee, or weapons only. These are held on occasions though its not very common. 'Sexual Roleplay' This is a common but highly looked down upon roleplay. Its also known as Adult Rp and cybering. As the name suggests, it is roleplay where two or more people (would be sad to masturbate in roleplay xD) fufill their sexual desires upon each other.